RockStar Loren Tate
by ashantimk
Summary: This story is about Loren becoming a rockstar and meets along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The plan for Fanfiction and Tumblr

**Fanfiction: **

**Monday:** Our Lives (every other Mon)

**Tuesday: **Nothing

**Wednesday: **The normal People & Rockstar Loren Tate (adopted & and every other Wed)

**Thursday: **Dreams do come true

**Friday: **Nothing

**Tumblr:**

**Tuesday: **The stressing

*This is every other week so I have a week to write. I might take couple of weeks just for a break. Love you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Adopted stories from **24-7R5ernRossLynchnPixieLover. **They are

1:RockStar Loren Tate

2: The Normal People

3:Dreams Do Come True


	3. Chapter 12and3

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Rock Star

Once upon a time Loren was a normal person and then the next day she turn into a Rock Star and she was 18 when Jake recognized her. Jake recognized her when he first open his manger business and he was looking for someone that can write and sing and he wish it could have been Eddie but he said no he wanted Duo like MK and wish he could find someone today but they had auditions and no one was good at what he requested and he was going home when he got a text from Tracy saying he need to stop by the grocery store before he went home and so he stop by the store and got his stuff he need it and he heard this beautiful voice and guitar on the side of the building and he was wondering to his self that song must be written by someone. So he went to the side of the building and he found this young beautiful girl singing and he said

Jake: Hi I am Jake Madsen what's your name

Loren: I am Loren Tate

Jake: So Loren I was wondering if you wrote that song

Loren: Yea I did

Jake: Do you mind me saying that is a beautiful song and you have a beautiful voice

Loren: Thank You so much I am dreaming of becoming a singer one day

Jake: Your dream is coming true because I have a management company Jake Madsen Management

Loren: Are you joking

Jake: Nope see (then he hand her a card that said Jake Madsen Management)

Loren: Ok now I believe you

Jake: Good because I want to sign you

Loren: Omg are your serious

Jake: Yup

Loren: Thank you so much

Jake: Welcome and can you meet me at my office and everything on my buisness card that I gave you

Loren: Ok and Thank you so much and yes I can and I will be there at 1 o'clock

Jake: Ok Bye Loren Tate

Loren: Bye Jake Thank You so much

Jake: Welcome and Bye again

So after that he left and he went to his car called Steven and he said

Jake: Hey Steven

Steven: Hi Jake

Jake: Guess what

Steven: What

Jake: I found somebody her name is Loren she sings and writes and plays guitar

Steven: Good so do you want me to book her an appointment

Jake: Yes please Steven and I will see you tomorrow

Steven: See you tomorrow and bye

Jake: Bye

So he hang up and went in the house and said

Jake: Tracey

Tracey: In the bedroom

So Jake went in the bedroom and said

Jake: Hi

Tracey: Hi how was your first day

Jake: Great I found somebody and her name is Loren and she is 18 and she writes and plays guitar and sings

Tracey: That great and did you get what I needed at the grocery store

Jake: Yup and I put in the fridge and I am going to take a shower

Tracey: Ok and Good

So he went in the shower and Tracey was just reading a book waiting for him to come out.

Loren house

She was at Nora house for now when she get money to buy an apartment from the grocery store and today her job made her dream came true and she graduated from school since she is really smart and when she was 16 she was in college and graduated in two years and now she is working full time and she now has a degree and a diploma and now she ate and talk to her mom and told her who she meant and Nora said

Nora: Who's that?

Loren: He a manger for music business

Nora: Omg Loren I am so proud of you

Loren: Thanks

Nora: So when are you going to meet him

Loren: Tomorrow afternoon

Nora: Omg my sweetie is going to be a star

Loren: Yup but not yet

Nora: I know you have to go thought a lot of stuff first

Loren: Yea

Nora: Do you know what that means

Loren: No What

Nora: You be super busy

Loren: I know and Mom I am getting tired I am going to bed

Nora: Ok Goodnight Sweetie

Loren: Goodnight

So Loren got dress went to bed with a smile on her face.

The End

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Next Morning

Loren woke up by the sound of the alarm and she was awake getting ready for work and she said to herself

Loren: Omg I am going to become a star yay

So she jumped in the shower

She got out and got dress and called Mel and Mel said

Mel: Hi

Loren: Hey Mel Guess what

Mel: What

Loren: I going to be sign to be a rock star

Mel: You kidding

Loren: Nope I am going to sign Papers today

Mel: Omg I am coming over and picking you outfit

Before she could answer Mel hang up and was on her way over and when she came over they pick out the outfit and her outfit was a dress and some heel boots and she got dress in it and left and on her way over to Jake Office

So Loren got to the building and went to Steven or what she called it his secretary and Steven said

Steven: Who are you?

Jake came out when he heard that and he said

Jake: Loren nice for you to come

Loren: Hi Jake

Then Jake said hi and he ask Steven

Jake: Hey Steven do you want to come hear her sing

Steven: It's up to her

Loren: Its ok you can come

Jake: So do you want to come

Steven: Why Not

So the all went in the office and Loren tune her guitar in about 2 seconds and she sat down and said

Loren: This song is called "Might as Be Mars"

They tell me it's nice this time of year

Down on earth

But my head has been in the clouds

I'm acting weird and lost for words.

Falling like the stars

I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach

I could be there but you wouldn't see me

Hover in the air, like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch

But you're looking through me

In the same room a smile away feels miles from where

You are.

Might as well be Mars

Never been bound by gravity

But I am now

You have made a human out of me

And pulled me down

Falling like the stars

I'm falling fast and hard

For something I can't reach.

I could be there

But you wouldn't see me

Hover in the air

Like I'm just like a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch

But you're looking through me

In the same room

A smile away feels miles from where you are

Might as well be Mars.

Oh, it might as well be Mars

I could be there but you wouldn't see me

Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch

But you're looking through me

In the same room a smile away feels miles from where

You

Are

Might as well be Mars

Might as well be Mars

Might as well be Mars

Steven: That's great

Jake: Yup that's why she is getting sign today

Loren: I am

Jake: Yea you are

Jake: You need to sign these papers

Loren: Ok

So Jake went to his desk and then he hand her the papers and said

Jake: Sign Here and Here and Here

Loren Sign everywhere he wanted her to sign and she said

Loren: When am I going to start?

Jake: Anytime you want to start but the sooner the better

Loren: K what about Next Saturday

Jake: Great I make an appointment for you next Saturday

Loren: That's great see you then

So she left and went home to tell her mom the good news so she told her mom and then she write some songs and it was getting late so she went to go eat dinner and then after that she went to sleep with a smile on her

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Saturday At The Studio

"Ok, Loren when you're ready." Jake says.

Loren gives him a thumbs up and starts singing.

If you're feeling down or weak You can always count on me I will always pick you up Nothing's ever gonna change Nothing's gettin' in my way I will always hold you up

Anything Come what may Don't look back forget yesterday Forget yesterday

[Chorus:] It's not where you come from It's where you belong Nothin' I would trade I wouldn't have it any other way You're surrounded By love and you're wanted So never feel alone You are home with me Right where you belong

I know sometimes you're feeling lost It's hard to find your place in it all But you don't have to fear Even when you mess up You always got my love I'm always right here Oh, cause

Anything Come what may Don't look back forget yesterday Forget yesterday (ay)

It's not where you come from It's where you belong Nothin' I would trade I wouldn't have it any other way You're surrounded By love and you're wanted So never feel alone You are home with me Right where you belong

Oooo Oooo (Oooo) [x2] Don't matter where you've been Oooo Oooo (Oooo) [x2] You're here for a reason

Oooo Oooo (Oooo) Nooo It's not where you come from It's where you belong Nothin' I would trade I wouldn't have it any other way You're surrounded By love and you're wanted So never feel alone You are home with me Right where you belong

"That was amazing Loren." Jake says and walks into the booth and hugs her.

"Thanks Jake." Loren says and grabs her water bottle.

"Ok, so that's all we need from you today we'll put it out there see what people think." Jake says .

"Ok, then I'll see you later." Loren says and leaves.

Tate House

"Omg, lo you are a rock star this is so great. I'm so happy for you as long as get to be backstage." Mel says excitedly.

" Of course duh you're my best friend." Loren says and hug her.

Loren's phone starts ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey Loren come to my office I got a surprise for you ." Jake says.

"Ok." Loren says and hangs up." Jake wants me to come to his office he has a surprise for me."

"I'll drive." Mel says and head towards the door .

Loren laughs and walks out the door .

Jake's Office

"Loren, come on ." Steven says and leads her into Jake's office.

"What's up?." Loren says.

"Your song already has a million views Loren everyone wants more of Loren Tate." Jake says excitedly.

"Really? This is so amazing ." Loren says and her and Mel jump up and down.

"You are a superstar." Mel says and squeals.

"I know." Loren says and they both start screaming.

"This means we have to get in the studio and record an album." Jake says.

"This is so exciting, how about tomorrow?." Loren says smiling.

"Sounds great." Jake says .

"Were going to go celebrate." Mel says.

"Bye." Loren says and mel drags her out of the office.

Eddie's Pov

I was walking to see Jake my pal when a girl with red hair ran in to me by accident and she was getting pulled by another girl so she didn't say sorry but when she turn head around she mouthed Sorry and I mouthed it's ok and all I kept thinking is I let the most beautiful girl I every saw slip away and I didn't even know her name. So now I continued and walked in to Jake's office and I saw him sitting down looks like he just finish a movie and I just sat down and said

Eddie: What Up Man

Jake: Hey Man What are you doing here

Eddie: Eh just felt like it

Jake: Oh so how was our day after you left

Eddie: Fine and btw did you find someone

Jake: Yup

Eddie: Oh who

Jake: Loren Tate you want to see the new video I post it up today

Eddie: Yea let's see it

So now Jake walks over to the computer and showed me the girl that bumped In to me by accident and when he press play she has the most beautiful voice I ever heard and I never heard this song before and if she wrote that she is just Perfect for someone do be In with me as a duo but that won't happen Jake will think it will be a bad idea and then my mind was interrupted by Jake and he said

Jake: Hey do you want to come here her sing tomorrow

Eddie: Ok since I have nothing better to do

Jake: Ok I am going home to Tracy you should go home to

Eddie: Oh ok bye

Jake: Bye

Then I walked out and went to my car and started it up then I drove off to my pint house and when I arrived home I was ready to get dress for bed and fall asleep.

Loren Pov

Me and Mel are celebrating because I got sign to become a worldwide Rockstar and I really wanted this since like my whole entire life and I got what I wanted from just sitting playing my guitar and singing on the side of the grocery story. But since we where out all I keep thinking about is that guy I ran into at the Office. Like me not getting know him. Me just letting a hot guy slip through my hands and I just couldn't believe it. But what else I couldn't believe is where me and Mel are at. We where at MK own by Max Duran from the Duo duet Max and Katy that I love them and I even grew up with them because my mom is a mega huge fan of Max and Katy since she was about my age. Now me and Mel are just sitting at the bar just talking because we are underage and I was even surprise they let us sit here and even let us in but the bartender is very nice so she just let us do what every we want at the bar if we bought something and we did. But then when we where talking this guy came in and said

Guy: Yo Grace

and then she said

Grace: Oh what's up Eddie

Eddie: Did you see dad around

Grace: No he probably upstairs if you want to check

So that's when he walked past me and I saw him that's the guy I bump in today at the office because of Mel and then I notice Mel isn't here so I assume she's dancing or went to the bathroom but Grace might of saw me looking at him because she said

Grace: So you think Eddie is hot huh

Loren: Yea I do and I bump into him today at the office that I got sign to by and why I bump into him was because Mel was pulling me and I didn't have a chance to say sorry

Grace: Oh do you mean Jake Madsen Management Company and he up with his father Max Duran right now but I can call him over when he comes down

Loren: Yes and Wait did you say The Max Duran

Grace: Oh cool so you got sign by Jake one of Eddies Pals or bestfriends as we call it and Yes he lives up there

Loren: Cool and Omg I am like the biggest fan of his

Grace: Yup and You and me both

Loren and Grace Began Laughing

Then all of a sudden Eddie came by and Gracie said

Grace: Oh Eddie come here

Eddie: Huh

Grace: I want you to meet someone

Eddie: Grace you know I don't like getting set up like this

Grace: Oh I know this girl over here (pointing to Loren) said she wanted to say sorry for bumping in to you

Then Eddie turn and said

Eddie: Oh yea your the girl that bump in to me so what's your name

Loren: First off I am sorry I got drag by my best friend and btw it is Loren

Eddie: Very nice name for a beautiful girl

Loren: (Blushing) Thanks

Eddie: Welcome

Loren: Sorry for bumping into you and sorry but I have to go but nice meeting you Eddie

Eddie: Nice meeting you Loren and I told you it's ok and btw why I will see you soon like tomorrow

Loren: How would you see me tomorrow

Eddie: I am going to here you sing at the studio with Jake

Loren: Oh ok see you then bye

The I just ran away from him and then went to find Mel and I found her in like 30 minutes and then we left and went to my house to have our famous sleepoverface.


	4. CHAPTER MAKING

MAKING CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW SORRY FOR THE NO CHAPTERS NO READ


End file.
